


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by csichick_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy finds some unexpected company at his sister's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance with Me

Percy hates weddings. However, he loves his family and that’s more important than his dislike of weddings, especially now. It made sense that Bill would be the first to get married given that he’s the oldest, but I don’t think anyone would have guessed that Ginny would be next. Percy’s vowed to avoid his mother as much as is physically possible during the wedding and subsequent reception and he knows Charlie has done the same – Molly Weasley won’t rest until all of her children are married off and both of them are tired of their mother’s nagging, which has gotten less subtle as Ginny’s wedding day approaches. Percy’s definitely starting to realize why Charlie lives in another country. 

During the ceremony, Molly was too busy crying – Percy’s assuming tears of joy, but he can never be sure – to nag, so now he just needs to avoid his mother until he’s been there long enough to leave without risk of Ginny hexing him. He hides out near the bar, thinking it’s the best place to be visible without being bothered. What he didn’t expect was someone else to stay around the bar long enough to strike up conversation.

“Your mum must be beside herself that little Ginny got married before the rest of you lot,” Oliver says, handing Percy a firewhisky to replace the nearly empty one he’d been nursing for a couple hours.

Percy smiles at Oliver and gratefully accepts the drink. “Why do you think that I’m hiding out over here?” he asks. “I need a break from being asked when I’m going to find a nice bloke to settle down with.”

Oliver raises an eyebrow. “Wait bloke? But you and Penelope…”

“Let’s just say there’s a reason I’m still a virgin and leave it at that,” Percy grumbles.

Oliver can’t help but laugh which gets him a dirty look from Percy. “I’m sorry but from an outsider’s perspective…”

“Oh bugger off,” Percy mutters. “I doubt your sex life is mishap free.”

“Far from it,” Oliver admits. “Not that I have much of one these days.”

“You have got to be joking,” Percy exclaims. “I figured people would be lining up for a chance to shag a Quidditch star.”

“Oh they are,” Oliver concedes. “I’m just not into groupies.”

“So who are you into?” Percy asks curiously.

“Someone I thought was off limits until just now,” Oliver says cryptically.

“Oliver?”

“You Perce,” Oliver says softly. “But when you started dating Penelope…”

“Please, just please, shut up about Penelope,” Percy pleads, his cheeks turning pink.

Oliver snickers. “How about you join me on the dance floor for a few songs and then we can give our best to the happy couple and get out of here and help you with that virgin problem.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I’m a rubbish dancer and Mum might corner us…” Percy rambles only to be cut off my Oliver.

“Just shut up and dance with me,” Oliver says, taking Percy’s hand and dragging him onto the dance floor as the music switches to a slower tempo.

When he wakes up the next morning to Oliver’s arm wrapped around him, Percy is very glad he did what he’s told.


End file.
